When Harry Potter and the Avatar Met Part One
by Seventh Time Reborn
Summary: Harry Potter and Avatar: The Last Airbender... It's funny... Hope you like it...Next Chapter coming soon. I've been bored with typing lately so it may take me a while to finish it.


Have you ever wondered what would happen when the Avatar and Harry Potter met? Nobody knows exactly what happened, but I happened to be there when it did. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But if you want to see it... experience what happened... follow me. But if you are to scared or frighted, just stay behind while I take to others to a place that no one has ever seen before, except for the ones who dwell there. Spells are in Harry Potter's realm, but... there are strange things that happen in the Avatar's. I would know because I have been in both along with my brother and the Avatar. So come with me and you will experience something beyond your wildest dreams...

Aang was sitting on the shore of a beach, Sokka was packing all of their bags, and Katara was nearby, practicing her water bending.

"Hi, MoMo," Aang said, as Momo climbed onto his shoulder.

Momo tilted his head, then hopped away.

"We really should get going. You don't know when _pirates_ are gonna want their water bending scroll back, Katara," Sokka said, reminding her of the time that she had stole from pirates.

"Oh, shut up, Sokka," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Sokka's right. Not about the pirates of course, but we should head off," Aang said, glancing at Katara.

"Fine. We'll leave. But I don't think it's the smartest move," Katara said.

"You don't think anything we do is smart, Katara," Sokka said, climbing onto Appa.

"SHUT IT, SOKKA!" Katara screamed, getting really angry with her brother. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU!"

"Like you would," Sokka replied.

"THAT'S IT!" Katara said, jumping at Sokka.

Aang jumped in front of her, holding her back.

Sokka curled up into a ball, scared to death of Katara.

"Stop. STOP. _STOP!_" Aang screamed.

Katara stopped trying to kill Sokka, and climbed up onto Appa, and she was followed by Aang.

Appa flew off and Aang, Katara, and Sokka rode to a nearby fishing villiage to get food and supplies.

"Harry! We're going to be late!" Hermione said.

"We're comin', Hermione!" Ron replied from the boys' dormitory.

About 5 minutes later Harry and Ron were rushing down the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

"Finally. I was afraid we were going to be late for Ancient Runes." Hermione said as they entered the Fat Lady's Corridor.

"Oh, wow. You were afraid we were going to be late for an EXTREMLY boring class." Ron said, sarcasticly.

"Well, I find it rather fascinating." Hermione replied, not looking at Ron.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and followed Hermione to the 7th Floor Corridor.

"So what do ya' think Professor Binns wants us to do today?" Ron asked, obviously not liking the thought of having to go to Ancient Runes, especially with Hermione saying how wonderful she thought it was.

"Well, he is going to make sure we finished our assignment, that's for sure. And give an, I quote, "boring" lesson on some ancient city, but that should be about it." Hermione replied. "What's wrong, Harry? You haven't spoken all morning."

"Oh. Nothing." Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both said, "Something."

"Something to do with a certain girl?" Ron asked.

"He's talking about Cho incase you didn't get the message." Hermione said, clearly pointing out the obvious.

When they reached the door to the Grand Staircase, they stopped walking, and looked at Harry.

"Well?" Ron said.

"Cho wrote me a note saying that she wanted to meet me by the lake on Saturday at noon." Harry said. "Now you happy?"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Talk about somethin' I guess." Harry replied.

Hermione opened the door to the Grand Staircase, and walked down a flight of stairs to the 6th Floor.

"Hey, while we're here, let's go and see Fred and George." Ron said.

"No, Ron. We don't have time." Hermione said, then dropped the subject.

When they entered the Ancient Runes classroom, they found a row of seats together, and sat down. Professor Binns came in and started teaching the class.

When Aang, Sokka, and Katara reached the fishing villiage, they quickly jumped off of Appa, and headed for the nearest shop that was selling food.

"Travelers are ye'?" said the shop keeper when Aang, Sokka, and Katara came in.

"Yes. We are." Katara said, then looked away.

"Where ye' headin'?" the shop keeper asked.

"Well, we're not going anywhere particularly. But we thought we'd head towards an exotic island or something." Katara quickly lied.

"Interesting." the shop keeper replied.

Katara walked over to a loaf of bread, cheched it to make sure it was fresh, and walked up to the front desk of the shop.

"This all ye' want?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes." Katara replied.

"Well, this isn't a lot o' food... If ye' don't know where ye' goin', ye' might want ter' buy more. . . . " the shop keeper started.

"No. This is all we need. We'll be fine." Katara said.

"O'. Er'K." the shop keeper replied. "3 copper pieces."

Katara handed over the money, and put the loaf of bread in her pack. Then Katara quickly left the shop feeling uneasy.

"That was an absolutley BORING class." Ron said as they left the Ancient Runes classroom. "AND that gives us 5 essays to write and 8 chapters to read for homework. One essay for potions, one for Transfiguration, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one for Care of Magical Creatures, and NOW one for Ancient Runes. PLUS the 3 chapters Umbridge gave us to read, the 3 chapters Binns just gave us, and 2 chapters that we have to read for Snape. We also have to practice a spell for McGonagall, and make a potion for Snape." Ron said groaning.

"And don't forget the 6 chapters that we have to read for Charms, 2 rolls of parchment essay for Muggle Studies, and the 2 chapters we have to read for History of Magic." Hermione said.

"How could I forget." Ron replied. "Now how you ever gonna meet Cho on Saturday?"

"I'll find a way..." Harry replied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They threw down their school bags, and sat down in some chairs that were right by the fire.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Harry said.

"But Harry! It's 6 O'Clock and you haven't even eaten dinner yet!" Ron objected.

"I'm tired, Ron. And I'm gonna go to bed." Harry said, and walked up to the boys' dormitory. He fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

"At least it's Friday." Ron said and then followed Hermione down to the Great Hall.

"So. Where do ya' think we should stay the night in?" Katara asked as they got outside. "Hmmm."

Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked around.

"There!" Sokka said, pointing at the best looking hotel.

"That'll have to work." Katara said.

Then they walked to the hotel and went inside.

"What can I do for ya'?" an old women who was sitting at a desk said.

"We need one room, with three beds, for one night." Katara replied.

"That'll be 2 silver pieces." the old women replied.

Katara once again handed over the money.

"This way." the old women said, leaving her desk.

They walked up some stairs, then down a hall, and went into the last room at the end of the hallway.

"This is it. Check out time is by tomarrow at noon." the old women said, as she walked down the hall.

Katara opened the door. To her amazement the room was very clean, and looked like it was just built. The beds didn't squeek when they moved.

"This'll do." Sokka said, and fell back onto the bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up at the crack of dawn, and rushed to the Great Hall. Harry didn't even bother to wake up Ron, and he knew that he couldn't possibly wake up Hermione.

Once Harry entered the huge room, he looked over at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Cho.

Harry waved 'HI' and Cho waved back. Then she got up and walked up to him.

"Hi, Harry." Cho said.

"Hi." Harry said, back.

"So, you still gonna meet me by the lake at noon?" Cho asked, nervously.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Ok. Good. I mean... Great... I mean... Oh never mind." Cho said.

Harry laughed and said, "I'll see you then." Then he walked off, and walked to Hagrid's hut.

"Wasn't that shop keeper a little strange? You know. Yesterday, when we brought the bread" Katara asked, still feeling a little uneasy.

"Well, you lied to a strange shopkeeper. That isn't strange to you? And I thought I was stupid." Sokka said, clearly trying to make Katara angry.

"Sokka..." Katara said through clenched teeth. "Do you _really_ want me to hurt you?"

"I don't know if you could..." Sokka replied.

Katara just glared at Sauka for about five minutes. And then, unsuspectedly, Katara jumped for Sokka. Sokka screamed in terror and started running, occansionally looking over his shoulder.

Aang groaned then started walking after Katara.

All of a sudden, a tall, oval, blue portal appeared right in front of Sokka. He ran right into it and then just vanished. Katara was in shock and just stared at the portal. Occasionally a blue or green spark would fly from the portal. It sounded as if it were a fire.

Aang walked around the crackling portal and he didn't see Sokka anywhere.

"Wha-Wha-" Katara said, then gulped. "What d-do you tha-think it i-is?"

"I don't know. But I think we should walk through it. I think it will take us to Sokka." Aang replied.

"D-do you tha-think it's sa-safe?" Katara said.

"I don't know. But it's the only way we can get to Sokka." said Aang.

"O-Ok." Katara studdered, then slowly walked towards the portal. She stepped inside then was followed by Aang.


End file.
